Super Mutant
Super mutants are probably the biggest threat to humans existance, as they are scattered in numerous areas, are as violent as they are ugly, and have a large amount of strength. Overview The Super mutants that infest the urben ruin of washington D.C originated in Vault 87. Those unlucky enough to have reserved space in vault 87 soon found themselves forcefully taken to a secure part of the vault, where they were locked in airtight chambers and exposed to a consintrated form of F.E.V. The super mutants are one of the greatest threats to their enemies. They are always heavily armed, and always well made armor. Super mutants are mutated humans.They are more muscular, taller and bulkier than normal humans. Biology and appearence Average super mutants stand approximately 3.2 meters tall (although they typically stand with hunched backs that reduce them to about 2.4 meters) and weigh around 360 kg, possibly even more. Their skin color is predominately grayish green in case of Mariposa mutants and yellow with tints of red in case of Vault 87 ones, although some mutants with other skin colors also exist. Their skin is extremely tough, and their muscle and bone structure are enhanced well beyond the human norm. Super mutant cells undergo cellular division at a greatly increased rate. Mitosis occurs at a rate 15% quicker than that found in pure strain humans. A super mutant's cellular structure is said to be highly similar to normal humans. Super mutant DNA strands are nearly flawless, with all of the recessive genes that produce many of the most common ailments like diabetes, cancer and cardiovascular disease eradicated from the genome. Those recessive genes which are commonly found in humans have been manipulated in such a way by the infection of the FEV virus as to bring about the best possible combination of genetic traits. A super mutant's RNA structure was also altered by the virus to produce more rapid transcription, resulting in the enhanced regenerative capacities of the mutated form. The mutation produced by the FEV in this case has some severe side effects. Chief among them is sterility. As the gametes of the reproductive system consist of 'half-cells' comprising only 23 of the normal 46 chromosomes, they are perceived as 'damaged' cells by the FEV's integrated genetic sequences, which "repairs" them by restoring the missing chromosomes, which essentially renders the mutants sterile since their gametes lose the ability to recombine with other sex cells in sexual reproduction. Other side effects of this form of FEV infection include an alteration of the pigment cells of the epidermis. While the super mutants originating from mariposa are sterile, they do not lose their sexual organs, but they do lose their secondary sexual characterics, such as breasts. In contrast, East Coast super mutants lose all visible sexual characteristics. While they will not die due to the normal effects of aging, super mutants are prone to senility, leading to tendencies to engage in near-psychotic, aggressive attacks against other humans and other creatures. As super mutants created by the modified strain of FEV as part of the evolutionary evolvementation program in the Capital Wasteland age, they grow consistently larger and stronger, eventually reaching heights of up to 2 stories. History During exploration of vault 87, information from a computer terminal reveals more about the process of mutation that super mutants go through, at least when it comes to the specific modified strain of FEV found in the super mutants of the Capital wasteland. As a human mutates, its muscular and skeletal systems develop rapidly, while their mental faculties diminish. Most secondary sexual characteristics are eliminated, transforming the subject into an almost asexual state. Despite their general lack of intelligence (even when compared to the least intelligent of the West Coast super mutants), they are somehow able to organize themselves into a coordinated army (as evidenced by their numerous raids and the attempt to reinforce their positions at the Capitol which led to the attack on Galaxy News Radio), procure large amounts of advanced weapons, ammunition, and equipment, and even maintain the biomedical infrastructure necessary to infect humans with the FEV and increase the numbers of super mutants in the region. In the urban ruins of Washington, the super mutants are looking for more sources of FEV and more humans to expand their own numbers as they seek to take over the entire Capital Wasteland.